Fresh Beta Of Beacon Hills
by Femalefonzie
Summary: After getting into trouble at her school in Harlem, Cora's daughter Talia goes to live with her uncles Derek and Stiles, their pack and their kids while she attends high school in Beacon Hills. Stiles sees this as the perfect werewolf twist on Fresh Prince of Bel Air but some day he'll stop making jokes about it. That day is not today, much to Derek and the pack's annoyance.


_Me 2 weeks ago: Wow. I have the whole march break to update fanfiction and work on the latest installment of my book series! *watches the entire series of pokemon on netflix accidentally* _

_Me 1 week ago: Wow! There's a big storm coming! Now I can really get moving on that fanfiction and serious writing! *Dives into the Teen Wolf fandom accidentally instead* _

_Me today: Wow. It's literally been an extra week off school with all the storms! Better get cracking on my writing! *Basement floods, and when it's all dried up again, gets new idea for fanfiction that HAS to at least have the intro done.*_

_So in case anyone's been wondering where I've been, that's it all summed up for you. After this intro is done, I promise to get around to updating my other stories, I'm just dealing with writer's block and every teacher throwing excess homework at me to make up for the two weeks we missed due to storm days this March! I apologize for this not being an update, It's just I got into Teen Wolf over the break and had a funny idea for a story that I loved and have to write the intro for and there's so much else I want to write! My book series (Professional writing BTW, supposed to hear back from publishers next month!) is on the 4th right now and needs 2 more installments before it's done and then there's bonus books, not to mention this idea I had for a stand alone book that is mind-blowing._

_Quick note about this story: Omegas werewolves are able to carry young regardless of gender in here (C-sections, I'm saying that now so there's no questions later) and sometimes betas can too but only if they're female or have taken certain medical drugs. Alphas can pretty much knock up anyone. Why is it like this in the story? Because I wanted to do something close to the omegaverse without doing the omegaverse. Past mpreg, clearly._

_Aidan and Allison are still alive in this because I'm in denial about everything that happened these past couple episodes. _

_Now buckle down kids because it's story time! Woo hoo!_

* * *

Talia Elizabeth Morton seemed to have spent the entire 8th grade out of class and sitting in the uncomfortable, spine-molding chairs in the principal's office listening to the school secretary Ms. Flanders answering calls with her deep, smoking-induced voice and reading off the announcements over the loud speakers between hacking coughs. It didn't bother the girl as much as it may have bothered someone else. She was used to smoking, her father did it all the time and it felt weird to be in a place that didn't smell like tobacco, lord knows her family's apartment was filled with the aroma. It clung to the furniture, the walls, and while her mother occasionally complained about it bothering her knows, the smell of cigarette smoke was reassuring to her daughter.

At least, it used to be. _  
_

Now it was a haunting scent, one that reminded her of her loses every time she breathed in and smelled the air.

The first time she'd been pulled out of class to go to the office was when the blow had been delivered to her. Talia remembered that day well. The sun was just rising, her mother was sleeping in from scouting around the city that night and her father had just finished cooking eggs and bacon while smoking a cigar instead of one of his usual, beloved cigarettes. When she'd wandered into the kitchen for breakfast, she asked why he was in such a good mood and received an affectionate pat on the head instead of a straight answer. Talia would have pressed on to get answers but her stomach growled angrily and the smell of the food drove her thoughts far from where they should have been. The thirteen year old happily divulged in gobbling up the breakfast meat with no further questions.

Her father, Jeffry Morton, was usually in a good mood to begin with but you could always tell when something truly wonderful had happened in his life, depending on what he'd be smoking. Cigarettes meant he was as content as he usually was, cigars meant he'd been given a little extra shot of happiness that particular day and if he wasn't smoking, it usually meant he was in a place where smoking wasn't allowed or he was grumpy. Talia had only seen her father run out of cigarettes twice before in her entire life and he hadn't even been really mad or upset then.

She didn't think it was in his DNA to ever NOT be happy.

Jeffry was by any means a good looking man with strongly defined cheek bones, a symmetrical face and murky, yellow-green eyes that could be described as the color of swamp water. He was of Brazilian descent with thick, messy black hair and slightly tanned skin which had been passed on to his daughter. Like him, her skin was tanned despite hardly ever spending time in the sun and her hair was the color of charcoals but her eyes, nose and cheekbones she'd inherited from her mother. Her eyes were brown, in her human form of course, otherwise they were the same gold as her parents'.

Talia didn't know much about her mother's life before she met her father in Rio. She'd only asked once, to get info on a family tree project for school, and her mother waved her away saying that her daughter and mate were the only ones she truly considered to be her family anymore and that what other family members she had left wouldn't be people she wanted to meet. Talia Morton only knew two things for sure about her mother's side of the family:

1: She was named after her grandmother who had passed on years before her birth.

2: They were werewolves, just like the three of them.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. Getting back to the main point of the story, her father was extra happy that morning and his daughter decided that there was no need to spoil his happiness by making him drive her to school. After all they lived in Harlem and the commute to her middle school coupled with the fact that New York City drivers were all animals, it could take anyone out of a good mood. Talia walked to school that morning and thought nothing of what her father could be up to until 3rd period science class when the hot new teaching assistant, fresh out of college, came knocking on the door and asked for a couple words with Mrs. Tucker. Whatever he said to the poor old woman left her covering her mouth in shock and looking like a glass ready to brake.

"Talia," She addressed the young girl sitting in the middle of the class room, certainly paying attention and copying the notes on the board instead of doodling a picture of Marvel's Deadpool and Spiderman recreating the famous "Draw me like one of your french girls" scene from Titanic. Although if she had been she would have been very proud of herself. Wade Wilson lying in implied nudity with all his horrific scars while poor Peter Parker's speech bubble only said "Nope"...

Her sense of humor was a little messed up like that.

When she heard the teacher call her name, Talia slammed the book shut so no one could see her work and stood up. She'd already made a reputation amoung the teachers as "That little weird girl who draws super heroes recreating famous movie scenes" after last year when her homeroom teacher had seen her scribbling a picture of Batman and Superman recreating the scene from Dirty Dancing where Patrick Swayze lifts his costar high above his head. That bastard now displayed the drawing in his classroom, framed high above the door with the caption of "What some people will do to get out of studying" above it. Talia had been really pleased with how their faces came out in that drawing and wasn't about to loose another piece of art to a teacher.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked.

"Please follow Mr. Baxter to the office. The principal and guidance counselor need to have a word with you."

Mr. Baxter? So that's what the guy's name was? All this time Talia had just been following the other girls' examples of calling him Mr. Sexy...Mr. Baxter didn't seem to be the right fit when compared. Regardless of his name, Talia followed the assistant to the office without saying a single word because...well...Mr. Sexy lived up to his name.

The principal, the guidance counselor and a police officer were standing there waiting for her to arrive.

Oh god...it was finally happening wasn't it? Marvel and DC had figured out that she was drawing their characters in cartoon sketches and selling them for five bucks a pop on ebay and they'd come to arrest her for plagiarism!

"Miss Morton," her principal said in a firm but comforting voice. "I'm afraid that your father's dead."

Before she heard those words, Talia had believed it was impossible for words to hurt but those ones cut through her like knives. She started to shake as the cop went into details, about how her father had been jumped while walking to work and some psycho stabbed him several times with a silver knife before fleeing the scene and leaving the murder weapon behind in clear daylight. They found him lying on the street, bloody and dead, an unopened box of cigarettes in one jacket pocket along with his wallet containing a photo of himself and his family and a little velvet box in the other.

The cop placed the little box in her hands and when she opened it up, Talia let out one loud, long wail of anguish.

Inside was a beautiful gold heart-shaped locket and inside the little heart was the same picture her father had in his wallet only miniaturized. Her thirtieth birthday presents, a beautiful necklace and a dead parent.

For two weeks her mother said nothing to her, just sat in her room staring into the black void of space. At the funeral, they sat on opposing sides of the church a handful of her father's relatives separating them. The more she was ignored at home, the angrier Talia became. It was like her mother was blaming her for what happened to her father! It wasn't like Talia had been the one to stab him, it wasn't like she plunged the knife through his pulsing body and left him for dead on the streets of Harlem! So, the next day when Henry Tyler, the local punk decided to be a little shit, Talia happily put him back in his place.

Beating the holy snot of Henry Tyler was the first time that year she'd been sent to the Principal's office where the man hadn't been happy to see her. Since it was a first offence, she got a slap on the wrists and was back in class in ten minutes flat. It wasn't like that the next time though, or the next time or the next time...

And so it went on for the remainder of the school year. Talia would beat up anyone who looked at her funny and would be sent to detention for the next couple weekends and the cycle would continue. Every time, her principal got more and more annoyed and send her to the guidance counselor who'd try and put some label on her like she was some kind of object. Talia hated the both of them.

That's why, on the very last day of school, her target for a pummeling was those two brain dead imbeciles.

She beat the two of them black and blue, on the stage when it was her turn to walk up and get her diploma. Her mother had been sitting right in the front row along with all the other parents while the two of them stood center stage calling out names. When Talia's turn came up, she proudly walked on stage with her head held high, took the diploma from her principal, and then promptly beat him with it.

Later that day, rumors would spread like wild fire that she was off her rocker. A girl Talia had once been close friends with claimed she was driven made by her father's death and was now a danger to civilized society, Henry Tyler claimed that he and her had hooked up a couple times under the bleachers and she had become so in love with him that she went insane, Sammy Ryans added onto that rumor by saying that Henry had gotten her pregnant and she was currently in the middle of a hysterical pregnancy, Mr. sexy told everyone that she was probably doing meth and bath salts and suggested that the cops hang around behind the school to see if she would be dealing there.

Talia did nothing to stop these rumors, in fact, she encouraged the spreading of them. She's laugh manically whenever passing someone in the halls, try and sit on Henry Tyler's lap during lunch time and say things to him like, "I wonder if we could call the baby Crystal or Mary Jane..." Why'd she do this? Talia couldn't really say. Maybe she wanted someone to give her some attention for once, maybe she wanted everyone to leave her alone.

She sorta got what she wanted.

On the first day of summer vacation her mother woke her by dropping an empty suitcase on her stomach. The girl jolted upwards, confused and still half-asleep. Her mother didn't give her anytime to wake up fully before she started instructing her on what to do.

"Pack your bags," She said. "Everything you're going to need for a long term trip."

"What are you talking about?" Talia asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her words slurring together as she tried to adjust to the light of day around her.

"Your principal and guidance counselor decided not to press charges of assault against you on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That you get out of Harlem for awhile. They think that this city, coupled with what happened to your father, might be having a negative effect on you that's causing you to lash out so violently."

"And I suppose being a born Beta wolf going through puberty while dealing with the loss of her father has nothing to do with it?" Talia asked with an eye roll. She looked down at the empty suitcase on her bed and then back at her mother. "Where can I go anyway? I don't have a passport so I can't leave the country to go stay with dad's family in Rio."

Her mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. She sat down at the foot of Talia's bed, the mattress dipping due to her extra weight. "...You're going to be staying with mine." She said slowly, as if it physically pained her to say these words. "...I have a brother who lives in our hometown in California with his mate, pack and pups...He's an alpha like your dad was...but he's good at helping people cope with these kinds of things. I already talked with him and explained our situation and he's agreed to let your live with his family until you finish high school..."

"What's wrong with him?" Talia asked immediately after hearing this. "You wouldn't hide a loving uncle from me for all these years, what's wrong with him?"

"It's not necessarily him," Her mother said, choosing her words cautiously as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "More of his pups and mate and pack..." She stood up, looking down at her daughter sadly. "I'm sorry but this is the only way they're going to drop the charges...and maybe they're right. Maybe small town living will do you some good."

"Just what's this small town called anyway?" Talia asked.

He mother hesitated before averting her gaze down to the floor so she wouldn't be looking at her child while saying this. She hated that town, with a fierce undying passion. It was evil and now the courts were forcing her to send her only child there! Sure, she'd be in good hands but even her brother failed sometimes to protect those he cared about. This was one of the few things she feared happening when she became a parent.

"...Beacon Hills..."


End file.
